


A Dangerous Pastime

by fonduelefou (IntoTheStardust)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Gaston (Disney), Bisexuality, Coming Out, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheStardust/pseuds/fonduelefou
Summary: Gaston has something on his mind...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short little ficlet that I started writing right after I saw the movie but didn't have time to finish until now :)  
> Gaston may seem a little ooc but I think my reasoning makes sense so...just bear with me, yeah?  
> If you find any mistakes, let me know! :)

“LeFou, I’ve been thinking,” said Gaston absentmindedly, poking the fire in front of him with the stick he held in one hand as he sat on a log a few feet from the flames.

“About what, Gaston?” Lefou replied, piling more wood on top of the slowly burning pile of logs. He walked over to the heap of wood they had made earlier and grabbed a few smaller sticks, throwing them on as well. Gaston still hadn’t replied, and when LeFou looked over he saw the other man sitting with a small frown on his face, staring unseeingly into the fire. “Gaston?” LeFou repeated worriedly.

“Hmm?” Gaston broke from his reverie with a small start. “Oh, yes…never mind. It’s not important.”

LeFou hesitated for a moment before making his way over to Gaston and taking a seat beside him. Gaston glanced at him, but made no other sign of acknowledgement. 

It wasn't unusual for Gaston to act differently on these hunting trips. In the wilderness he had no expectations to live up to, no one to impress, no name to uphold. He didn't act much differently—a little more quiet and a little less self-assured, perhaps—but even so, LeFou was honoured that he chose to share this other side of himself with him. It was because of this that he knew something was off with him on this particular night. He also knew that Gaston didn't respond very well to prodding, that he'd have to say what he wanted on his own terms, in his own time. 

"You picked a great weekend for this trip," LeFou said, giving Gaston an opportunity to change the subject to something he was more comfortable with, "there's not a cloud in sight!"

"Mm," was the only response Gaston gave, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees, hands supporting his chin. 

LeFou worried his lower lip between his teeth subconsciously, unsure of what to do. If he pressed Gaston to voice his thoughts he'd probably be glared at and given the silent treatment until morning. If he tried again to change the subject he’d most likely receive a similar response as his first attempt. And if he remained silent he—

"LeFou," Gaston said hesitantly, breaking the other man's train of thought. 

"Yes?" LeFou responded coaxingly. 

Gaston shifted his weight uncomfortably for a second before he turned his body to face LeFou, head angled down and eyes focussed on a spot beside LeFou's feet. 

"I don't know...how to say this, precisely," Gaston said, seeming as though he was forcing himself to say the words. 

"Gaston, if you don't want to tell me, I understa—" LeFou began reassuringly. 

"No!" Gaston interjected quickly, almost angrily, looking LeFou straight in the eye. LeFou swiftly clamped his mouth shut at Gaston’s sudden change in tone, and Gaston flicked his gaze away again. He hurriedly recovered himself, clearing his throat and taking a deep, calming breath. "I need to say this. I need someone—I need _you_ —to hear it."

"Okay," LeFou said patiently, ignoring the fluttering in his chest created by Gaston's words. He had to put his own feelings aside for the moment in order to help Gaston with whatever it was he was having such a hard time with. "I'm listening,"

Gaston was silent for a few more minutes, running a hand through his loosely tied hair, causing a few strands to fall out and frame his strong jaw prettily. With a hefty sigh, he met LeFou’s gaze. LeFou didn't miss the way his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. “LeFou...I think...I may have interests beyond that of women.”

LeFou was quiet for a stunned second as he tried to process what Gaston was saying. _Did he mean…?_ Noticing the way Gaston fiddled with the hem of his shirt anxiously, LeFou hurried with a response, "I take it you're not referring to hunting?" There, something that would encourage a more clarified answer while (hopefully) keeping the mood light. 

The corner of Gaston’s mouth twitched into a barely noticeable smile, and he gave a low chuckle. “No, old friend, I'm not talking about hunting.”

“Then…what is it?” LeFou prompted, leaning towards his friend a little to show that he was giving his full attention.

Gaston sighed, “You know exactly what it is.” When LeFou responded with a raised eyebrow, Gaston groaned resignedly. “Alright, alright,” he paused for a second, then in a sudden burst of courage continued, “Men. I think I have an interest in men,”

LeFou had to physically stop himself from grinning at the words. Instead, he said, “Did you really think _I'd_ react badly to that?”

“No, of course not,” Gaston said, waving a hand dismissively, looking away, though the very slight tinge of red that coloured his cheeks suggested otherwise. A few moments passed; the call of crickets, the soft whispering of the wind through leaves, and the crackling of the fire the only sounds to be heard. Gaston broke the silence, voice soft, “It's just...saying it out loud...it’s really solidified the fact. It took me years to finally admit it to myself, let alone someone else.”

“What made you do it?” LeFou asked curiously. “Admit it, I mean.”

Gaston looked away from the fire with a small smile upon his lips, and said in the gentlest voice LeFou had ever heard him use, “You did, LeFou,”

“Me?” LeFou asked, heart hammering in his chest. 

“Yes, you,” Gaston confirmed. 

“How…?” LeFou trailed off, unsure of what he even wanted to ask. 

“You've been with me a long time, LeFou,” Gaston started. “You were there before the war, you were beside me during it, and you're still here now, after it. You, out of everyone, know me the best. I know you've...had _feelings_ for me for quite some time,” LeFou blushed, looking down at the ground. Gaston raised a hand and placed it gently on one side of LeFou’s face, softly applying pressure to get the other man to look at him again. LeFou let him do it, meeting his deep hazel coloured eyes with his own dark honey ones. “Don’t look away, please,” Gaston said, dropping his hand away from LeFou. LeFou immediately found himself wishing it back, already missing the warmth against his cheek. 

“I won't,” he replied earnestly. “But...Gaston…”

“Mhm?” Gaston hummed.

“I still don't understand what you meant when you said that _I_ made you admit that you might have interests beyond women,” LeFou said, and Gaston let out a small chuckle. 

“Oh, LeFou,” said Gaston, voice full of endearment. “You don’t see, do you?”

“See what, Gaston?” LeFou asked. He didn't dare hope, didn't dare let himself believe...but his heart started to race anyway. 

Gaston was silent, just looking at LeFou, and LeFou felt his cheeks heat up even further than they already were under his intense gaze. He didn't break eye contact, even though every cell in his body screamed at him to do just that. Gaston had asked him not to look away, and he had no intent of going against his wishes. 

“May I kiss you?” Gaston asked suddenly, breaking the silence and startling LeFou. 

“What?” LeFou replied, too quickly. 

Gaston smiled at LeFou’s clearly flustered state. “May I kiss you?” he repeated. 

“I—I—” LeFou stuttered breathlessly. He nodded instead when he realized there was no way he'd be able to form a coherent response. 

Gaston breathed lightly through his nose, smile growing wider. He inched closer to LeFou on the log they shared until their knees brushed against each other. Slowly, Gaston raised a hand, placing it so that his thumb lay across LeFou’s cheekbone, while his fingers travelled back into the shorter man’s hair. LeFou’s breath hitched at the proximity, and he hoped Gaston wouldn't feel how fast his pulse currently was. Apparently he did, however, if the glint of amusement in his eyes was anything to go by. 

“Alright?” Gaston asked, and LeFou nodded, touched at the sensitivity that Gaston was showing. 

Gaston leaned in closely, only a few inches remaining between them. LeFou felt as Gaston wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him even closer, so close that he could feel the warm breath of the other man on his lips. Ever so slowly Gaston closed the remaining space between them, hesitating for just another moment before brushing his lips softly against LeFou’s, seeming almost timid. He pulled back for a second, almost like he was considering something, before he reconnected their lips, seeming more sure of himself this time. When they parted again they were both breathing a little heavier than usual, Gaston’s cheeks now matching LeFou’s in terms of shade.

“Yes,” Gaston breathed, “I definitely have interests outside of women,”

LeFou laughed softly, trying to regain his breath, and Gaston joined him, enveloping LeFou with both arms and hugging him close, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.


End file.
